Hide&Seek
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: Der vierjährige Harry Potter flieht von seinen MuggleVerwandten, jetzt irrt er in ganz England umher. Was passiert, wenn Gefangene Askabans, Werwölfe, Todesser, Ministeriumsangestellte und die HogwartsLehrerschaft sich in einen Kampf stürzen, den Jungen z
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I. own. nothing.

Summary: Der vierjährige Harry Potter flieht von seinen Muggle-Verwandten, jetzt irrt er in ganz England umher. Was passiert, wenn Gefangene Askabans, Werwölfe, Todesser, Ministeriumsangestellte und die Hogwarts-Lehrerschaft sich in einen Kampf stürzen, den Jungen zu finden?

Kapitel I

In Askaban

In Askaban waren Alpträume normal.

Nein….

In Askaban hatte sie jeder. Es war unvermeidlich, die Dementoren garantierten dies.

Bitte, hör auf….

In Askaban waren sie das, was den Gefangenen ihren toten Blick gab,die graue Gesichtsfarbe und die gebrochenen Augen.

James….

In Askaban konnte keiner vergessen.

Lily….

In Askaban waren sie Gefangene von nichts außer ihrer Vergangenheit.

Nein….

In Askaban hatte jeder eine grausame Vergangenheit.

Nein….

Und deswegen hatte jeder in Askaban Alpträume.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister Britanniens, stürmte ins Azkaban-Gefängnis, willens so schnell wie möglich die Kontrolluntersuchung zu beenden. Er hatte an wesentlich größeren Problemen zu arbeiten, besonders eines, das an genau deselben Tag aufkam. Es ist nicht nötig zu erwähnen, dass er die Wächter Askabans nicht mochte. Keiner mochte Dementoren, man KONNTE sie nicht mögen, denn sie repräsentierten alle schlimmen Dinge in der Welt und spielten einer Person ihren gefüchtesten Erinnerugen vor. Es war grausam aber nötig, ja, sehr nötig, denn alle Gefangenen Askabans waren grausame Menschen, die grausame Dinge getan haben und darum ein grausames Leben verdienten.

Es gab viel zu erledigen - Kontrolluntersuchungen waren notwendig, um zu sehen, wie die Gefangenen zurechtkamen, ob sie gesichert waren, dass sie nicht im Versuch das Leben zu verkürzen hungerten oder ob sie verrückt wurden, in diesem Falle mussten die Beerdigungen organisiert werden, um Zeit zu sparen bevor sie starben - solche Dinge halt.

Cornelius hielt an jeder Zelle an und spähte, einen Blick auf den Gefangenen werfend, hinein. Er war durch die scheußlichen Gesichter angewidert, die er im schwachen Licht ausmachen konnte. Er wünschte sich um so mehr, die Gefängnisburg schnellstens zu verlassen. Das Jammern, die Schreie und das Wimmern ekelte ihn an, genauso wie das vollkommene Schweigen von einigen, die launisch ins Nichts starten und sich in Ecken verkrochen, um Abstand von der Welt zu gewinnen. Alle von ihnen waren in ihren Wahnsinn gefangen und es anzusehen war ein Gräuel an sich.

"Ja, ja, sehr gut," sagte er zu einem Dementor, nachdem er einige mehr der Hochsicherheitsgefangenen untersucht hatte. "Alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Wenn ich mich entschuldigen dürfte - "

Beide Dementoren hoben ihre fauligen Hände und wiesen die Halle entlang. Sie begannen den Weg zu führen - und Cornelius blieb kaum eine Wahl, als ihnen zu folgen, seine Ungeduld unterlag der Angst. Er würde tun, was die Dementoren wollten und gleich danach Askaban verlassen. Kein Grund die Dementoren zu reizen.

Sie passierten die Zellen. Stimmen folgten ihnen. Einige wütend. Einige verzweifelt. Einige mit unbeschreibbaren Ängsten erfüllt. Alles was Cornelius tun konnte, war es zu ignorieren. Schlussendlich stoppten die Dementoren an der letzten Zelle des Ganges. Es war eine großräumige Zelle der höchstgradigen Hochsicherheit.

Cornelius schaute hinein, und starte direkt in die dunklen Augen von einem gewissen Sirius Black.

Der Blick in Blacks Augen war...verblasst, in Gegensatz zu dem den Cornelius vor nicht mal vier Jahren gesehen hat. Vor vier Jahren, als Cornelius den jungen Mann zuerst getroffen hatte, hatte er leuchtende Augen, voll von Scharfsinn und wilder Lebensfreude. Das zweite und letzte Mal, das er ihn gesehen hatte- wenige Stunden vor der Gerichtsverhandlung, die ihn hierher verurteilte - waren die Augen kalt und verlassen, bitter und in tiefen Schuldgefühlen - der Glanz war verschwunden.

Aber Blacks Augen waren nicht wie die der anderen Gefangenen. Sie waren nicht glasig und verschwommen, ihr Blick war nicht planlos-im Gegenteil- er war direkt auf ihn gerichtet, direkt in Cornelius Augen, beobachtend und spekulierend.

Cornelius räusperte sich und sprach den jüngeren Mann an. "Black."

Nach einem Moment war Cornelius sich fast sicher, dass er sich die geistige Gesundheit des Mannes nur eingebildet hat, und war daran zu seufzen und weiterzugehen, als Black antwortete. "Fudge."

Cornelius blickte Black scharf an, seine Augen verengten sich unmerklich. "Es scheint so als würde dir Askaban nicht viel ausmachen."

Black lachte, und der Klang der Stimme ließ Cornelius vor (imaginärer) Kälte schaudern. "Ich würde es nicht 'nicht viel ausmachen' nennen, Fudge." Die Stimme war kränkelnd, brechend durch den trockenen Rachen und Jahre ohne Benutzung.

"Dann erzähl mir," sagte Cornelius ängstlich, aber seine Neugier überwog - Dumbledore müsste über diesen Fall informiert werden. "Wie kommt es, dass du nicht wahnsinnig geworden bist, Black?"

"Wahnsinnig?" seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Tonfall als er das Wort wiederholte. "Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig. weil ich unschuldig bin, Fudge."

Cornelius holte tief Luft und richtete sich auf. Unschuldig! Black war genauso schuldig wie jeder andere in diesem Gefängnis, und er verdiente Askaban mehr als jeder andere. Unschuldig,... ja wirklich!

"Du warst ein Spion des Dunklen Lords. Du verietest das Versteck von Lily und James Potter. Du machtest deinen eigenen Paten zum Waisen. Du hättest ihn getötet, hättest du die Chance dazu gehabt."

"Harry," murmelte Black atemlos, Cornelius schluckte, als er den Ausdruck auf Blacks blassem Gesicht sah - ein Ausdruck der Sehnsucht, wild und unbändig...

"Der Junge ist vor dir geschützt," warnte Cornelius, durch ein Gefühl der Angst um die Sicherheit des Jungen angetrieben."Du kannst ihn nicht erreichen."

"Wer ist sein Vormund?"

Cornelius hielt inne und fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee war den Fakt Black gegenüber zu enthüllen. Er seufzte und sagte: "Seine Tante und sein Onkel."

"Was?" erwiderte Black, seine Augen geweitet. "Seine Tante und sein Onkel? Der letzte Dreck von Muggles?"

"Beruhige dich, Black, ich warne dich..."

"Wie konntet ihr ihn dort zurücklassen?" zischte Black, seine Augen verdunkelten sich in seinen Zorn. "Wie konnte Dumbledore ihn dort zurücklassen? Er weiß es - Remus weiß es - Lilys Schwester hasst Magie - "

"Und du denkst, du hättest ihn besser behandelt?" entgegnete Cornelius hastig im Versuch, seinen Standpunkt in dieser Angelegenheit zu verteidigen. "Fändest du es besser, wenn wir ihn dir gegeben hätten, Black? Du Verräter würdest sein Genick brechen, sobald du ihn in deinen Händen hättest. Du würdest ihn ins Meer werfen, sobald du eine Klippe gefunden hättest. Ist es das, was du ihm wünscht, Black?"

Das schien Blacks Zorn zu dämpfen, er entspannte sich in seiner Sitzhaltung, sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. "ich bin unschuldig." antwortete Black stur.

"Nur in deinen stumpfsinnigen Kopf" erwiderte Cornelius aufgebracht. "Ich habe wesentlich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, als mit dir zu sprechen, Black."

Er stand schroff auf, richtete seine Jacke, und presste seinen Hut auf dem Kopf. Er entbehrte einen letzten Blick auf den Gefangenen hinter den Gitterstäben, der sich in weniger als vier Jahren zu einer erbärmlichen Kreatur entwickelt hat. Etwas an dem ein wenig kindlichen Benehmen des Mannes erweichte ihn genug, dass er ein Zugeständnis machte. Er seufzte.

"Du hast Recht, Black." murmelte er einen Moment später. "Ich weiß nicht was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hatte, den Jungen bei den Muggeln zu lassen. Ein Junge mit solchen starkmagischen Blut sollte nicht von solchen betreut werden, die vollkommen unmagisch sind. Aber das ist jetzt egal - heute früh hat das Kind es irgendwie geschafft, die magischen Schutzmauern zu durchbrechen. Das ganze Ministerium ist da draußen nach ihm suchen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier meine Zeit vergeude."

Cornelius wendete sich den Dementoren zu und nickte. Er versuchte verzweifelt das Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass diese toten Augen ihm folgten, während er hastig wegging.

In Askaban waren Alpträume normal.

Nein….

In Askaban gab es niemanden, der vom Trauma des Wiederlebens der schlimmsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens unbeschadet war.

Bitte, hör auf….

In Askaban wurden die Gefangenen durch die Qualen, die sie anderen auferlegt haben, gequält.

James….

In Askaban war nichts Realität als ihr Wahn.

Lily….

In Askaban vegetierten Menschen elendig dahin, bis sie starben.

Nein….

In Askaban war die schlimmste Strafe, am Leben zu sein.

Nein….

In Askaban waren Alpträume normal.

Harry….

In Askaban

end


	2. Der Tagesprophet

**Kapitel II**

**Der Tagesprophet**

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem kreisförmigen Büro an seinem Schreibtisch. Er spähte aufmerksam durch seine Halbmondgläser auf die Zeitung, die vor ihm aufgeschlagen lag. Es war der Tagesprophet, die populärste Zeitschrift in Englands magischer Welt. Ihr Inhalt war nicht wirklich genau oder wahr, - keine Zeitung war das - aber heute enthielt sie einen wirklich interessanten Artikel.

Albus griff nach seiner Teetasse und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

Seine Besucher müssten jeden Augenblick kommen...

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und drei Leute stürzten ohne Vorwarnung hinein: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, und Remus Lupin. Sie alle sahen blass aus und waren außer Atem. Sie sind warscheinlich den ganzen Weg von ihren Büros zu seinem gerannt, vermutete Albus.

"Albus," keuchte Minerva, während sie sich erschöpft in einen Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch warf, "Ist es wahr?"

Albus nickte ruhig. "Ja, es ist. Der junge Mr. Potter hat es wahrscheinlich geschafft, auf die andere Seite der Schutzwälle zu gelangen. Er ist nicht innerhalb des Grenzbereiches zu finden."

Es entstand eine lange, unangenehme Pause, die Albus nutzte, um in seinen Tee zu pusten und einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen.

"Der kleine Dummkopf," rief Severus aus. Seine Stimme war mit unbegreiflicher Wut erfüllt. "Der kleine Dummkopf wird sich noch selbst umbringen…." Severus fand seine Beherrschung wieder. "Die Todesser, Albus! Du weißt, sie werden nicht still herumsitzen, wenn sie herausfinden - was sie warscheinlich inzwischen schon getan haben! Sie werden nicht eher ruhen, bis sie ihn finden und..."

Albus nickte bedrückt. Ja, ja, der Junge war in großer Gefahr. Er schaute zu Remus Lupin hinüber. Er war der einzige, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn und sprach ihn an, "Remus…?"

Remus' braune Augen waren mit Sorgen betrübt."Albus…ist das, was im Artikel steht, wahr? Die Spekulation?"

Albus seufzte, stellte die Teetasse ab und faltete bedachtsam seine Finger. "Es ist möglich, Remus. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass es wahr ist." darauf stand er auf und schaute jedem gedankenvoll in die Augen, recht deutlich signalisierend, dass er nun daran ist, etwas ernstes zu sagen.

"Wir müssen ihn sehr schnell finden. Das Ministerium schickt ihre besten Auroren und Agenten aus, nicht nur sie, auch wir brauchen so viele Leute wie möglich, um ihnen zu helfen. Die Todesser werden ihn finden wollen, damit sie ihren Meister rächen können, -das darf auf keinen Fall passieren. Wenn sie ihn nicht inzwischen schon gekidnapt haben...

Minerva, ich möchte, dass du die anderen Professoren versammelst. Jeglicher Unterricht wird unterbrochen. Die Lehrer werden an der Suche beteiligt.

Remus, kontaktier jeden Ministeriumsbeamten, den du kennst, versuche möglichst viele Informationen zu sammeln.

Severus - "

"Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe." unterbrach Severus ihn knapp und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Nach einer Weile nickte Minerva kurz, stand auf und eilte Severus hinterher. Remus starrte Albus immer noch verständnislos an. Tiefe Reue schien in seinen Augen. Schließlich spürte Remus den Blick, der auf ihn gerichtet war und schaute ein wenig verlegen auf.

"Ich wollte nie, dass er so ein Leben führen muss, Albus," beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage mit der Hand auf den Zeitungsartikel deutend.

"Keiner von uns wünschte ihm das, Remus," antwortete Albus beschwichtigend. "Aber desto eher wir ihn finden, desto besser. Ich werde ihn nicht wieder zu seinen Verwandten zurückschicken. Er ist dort offensichtlich nicht sonderlich gut aufgehoben."

Remus' Kopf schnellte hoch. "Wer wird ihn dann aufnehmen? Seine Eltern sind tot. Seine Verwandten vernachlässigen ihn. Sein _Pate_ ist außer Frage." Remus spuckte das Wort 'Pate' aus, als wenn sein Mund beim Gedanken, das Wort zu formen, sich widersetzen würde.

Albus antwortete nicht, aber hielt den Blick mit den Werwolf. Schließlich antwortete er, "Wir werden sehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, Remus. Unsere erste Priorität ist, dass wir ihn erstmal finden."

Remus nickte und verließ den Raum durch die Tür. Albus blickte ihm nach, bis er gegangen war. Dann wendete er sich zum Kamin und warf Pulver hinein, "Cornelius Fudge!"

In den Flammen erschien Fudges dickliches Gesicht. Albus sah ihn mit einem müden Lächeln an. Fudge schaute kurz auf und nickte ihm zu, während er durch die Papiere wälzte. "Wie geht es dir, Cornelius?"

"Was meinst du, wie es mir geht, Dumbledore?" erwiderte Fudge mürrisch. "Es ist heute erst der erste Tag, und ich bin schon daran den Kopf zu verlieren. Dazu kommt der Artikel im Tagespropheten. - Allein in der letzten halben Stunde habe ich einundzwanzig Heuler bekommen, über die Hälfte von ihnen kamen aus dem Ausland."

"Jetzt wirklich?"

"Ja, sie scheinen nicht glauben zu wollen, dass das Ministerium die berühmteste Person in der Zaubererwelt verloren hat. Ohne Berücksichtigung des Faktes, dass der Junge selbst schuld ist, mir nichts, dir nichts so einfach zu verschwinden..."

"Er ist nur ein kleiner Junge, Fudge. Und wenn Ms. Kimmkorns Artikel wahr ist, dann hatte er einen guten Grund, fortgehen zu wollen."

Fudge holte tief Luft. "Ganz gleich. Wenn wir finden, wird er zurückgehen müssen."

Den Kopf schüttelnd, entgegnete Albus, "Nein, Cornelius, ich würde ihn lieber nicht dorthin zurückschicken. Ich möchte, dass er in Hogwarts bleibt, unter der Fürsorge der Professoren hier."

Fudge unterbrach das Durchwälzen der Unterlagen und blickte auf. "Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen, Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Lehrerschaft…?"

"Wir werden das später in Ruhe besprechen, Cornelius," antwortete Albus. "Wie lief dein Askaban-rundgang?"

Cornelius schauderte bei den Gedanken daran, aber begann zu berichten, "Oh ja, es war ganz gut, alles ist fein und in Ordnung. Die Dementoren machen ihre Arbeit richtig. Außer...es gab da einen seltsamen Fall."

"Erzähl!"

"Ja, es war Sirius Black." Cornelius runzelte sich gedankenvoll die Stirn. "Er war sehr... nun ja, er war nicht wahnsinnig, Dumbledore. Nach drei Jahren darin - " er hielt nach Worten suchend inne " - keiner hielt so lange durch, Dumbledore. Es ist seltsam." Fudge dachte nach. "Er erwähnte ein paar Male, dass er unschuldig wäre. Er wurde jedoch sehr wütend, als er herausfand, dass das Sorgerecht für den jungen Mr. Potter an seine Tante und sein Onkel gegeben wurde."

Diese Mitteilung beließ Albus nachdenklich, er nahm einen bedachtsamen Schluck seines Tees, und stierte in die Flammen.

Fudge schaute unsicher auf. "Du denkst nicht, dass Crouch damals einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte, oder?"

Dumbledore sah ihn in Gedanken versunken an. "Mr.Black wurde einem Strafvollzug unterzogen. Wie auch immer, ich weiß nicht, wie sein Geisteszustand zu der Zeit der Untersuchung war."

"Das würde keinen Unterschied machen. Wir wissen, dass er der Secret Keeper war." Fudge hielt ein wenig länger inne, bis er mit den Schultern zuckte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Unterlagen richtete. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Dumbledore, Ich habe im Moment recht viel zu tun. Ich werde nachdem wir den Jungen Potter gefunden haben mit dir sprechen."

Damit verschwand Cornelius' Kopf hinter den Flammen.

Schwer seufzend, wandte Albus sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch. Desto eher der Junge gefunden wurde, desto besser für _jeden_.

**Der Tagesprophet**

**ende**

Reviews:

'tschuldigung, dass ich euch so lange warten lassen habe. Ich war in letzter Zeit etwas beschäftigt. Danke für die lieben reviews. Hier die Antworten:

Lara-Lynx: Sei beruhigt, die Geschichte hat noch ein paar Kapitelchen - Wie viele es werden weiß ich auch noch nicht.

Tolotos: Fudge ist ein ein wenig ignoranter Charakter. Er geht davon aus, dass Sirius schuldig ist, da er ja angeblich der Secret Keeper (Geheimnishüter?) war, und der _einzige_ wäre, der die Potters an Voldemort verraten könnte. Ich denke, dass er in der 'Gerichtsverhandlung' verurteilt wurde, sein Fall aber nie wirklich gründlich untersucht wurde. In diesem Kapitel bin ich noch mal darauf eingegangen.

Anne-Julia-Shirley: Nein nein, es fängt erst an. Das letzte und dieses Kapitel ist so eine Art Einführung in die Situation. Die Reaktionen auf die Neuigkeiten.

Im nächsten Kap wird Harry endlich vorkommen.

Kissymouse: Vielen Dank. Ich verspreche das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller.

InsanaBlack: cooler Name :o) So 'düster' habe ich mir Askaban immer vorgestellt. Ich mag diese Art von Grusel. Ich hoffe Rowling lässt Harry auch mal nach Askaban gehen.


	3. Das grünäugige Monster

I

I

I

**Hide&Seek**

I

**Kapitel 3**

I

**II**

I

**Das grünäugige Monster**

I

Gilderoy Lockhart pfiff, während er eine Straße entlang schlenderte. Seine Schritte waren schwungvoll. Die enge Gasse war außergewöhnlich dunkel und schmutzig - der beste Hintergrund für die neue Geschichte, die er bekommen hat. Mit Werwölfen kämpfen. Das ist immer eine große Heldentat.

Er achtete darauf, möglichst wenig Schmutz zu berühren, und hielt seinen Mantel ein wenig hoch, so dass er nicht auf dem Boden schleifen würde und der Saum nicht schmutzig wird. Er hat nicht umsonst eine gute Summe Galleonen für diesen wunderbaren marineblauen Mantel ausgegeben. Bei Merlin, er hat nicht vor, seinen schönen Mantel dreckig werden zu lassen!

Gilderoy hielt sich die Nase reibend an, in seinen Gedanken ließ er den Abfall, der die Straßen säumte, in schönere Dinge verblassen. Er träumte davon, in wenigen Minuten in seiner gemütlichen Wohnung zu sein, er würde dann für die Nacht seine Haare in Lockenwickler einwickeln. Dann würde er von seinen spannenden Abenteuern schreiben. Wieder selbstbewusst lächelnd folgte er der Gasse weiter, an dessem Ende sich ein schöner Platz zum Apparieren befand, der Ort war frei von Ablenkungen und er konnte direkt nach Hause apparieren -

Auf einmal war ein schwaches Winseln zu hören, die kalte Luft der Nacht blies scharf ins Gesicht und trug den Schall zu dem einzigen, der in der Nähe war, um es zu hören, Gilderoy schreckte auf. _Oh nein! _Verzweifelt dachte er nach. Seine Körperfunktionen stellten sich in einer überaus schnellen Geschwindigkeit aus. _Gefahr! Was soll ich tun? Was mache ich jetzt?_ Er hielt einen Moment inne, um über die Antwort nachzudenken, bevor er die beste fand: _Fliehen_.

Das tat er, er rannte schnell, was ein wirkliches Kunststück war, wenn man bedenkt, dass er den Mantel während des Laufens hochhielt. Damit der Saum nicht dreckig wird, dachte Gilderoy stolz. Nachdem er in eine Nebengasse geflüchtet ist, hielt Gildorey wieder an, drückte sich fest an die etwas morsche Hauswand und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, während er angestrengt horchte. Wenn er das Winseln nocheinmal hörte, könnte er heraushören, ob er weit genug entfernt -

"Mrrr!"

Er hat es gehört! Gildorey spähte in die Hauptgasse, den Weg zurückverfolgend, den er gekommen war. Ist das Geräusch vorher nicht weiter entfernt gewesen...?

"Mrrrrrr!"

Gilderoy erstarrte. Das Geräusch war _schrecklich_ nahe...

Langsam drehte er sich um.

Da war nichts

Ohne zu merken, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, lies er ihn los und holte tief Luft. Er lächelte (ein sehr charmantes Lächeln) und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, sich für einen Moment ausruhend, bevor er einen harten Stoß ans Schienbein spürte.

"MRRRR!"

Er schaute hinab und alles was Gildorey sehen konnte, war ein Paar großer grüner Augen, die in seine Richtung schauten, bevor er panisch schrie und aus seiner Spalte herausstolperte. Unglücklicherweise vergaß er, den Mantel hochzuhalten, und stolperte über den Saum flach auf sein Hinterteil.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, er zitterte, und schaute angstvoll in die finstere Gasse hinein und sah, wie das Objekt seines Unterganges immer näher trat. Er schloss seine Augen fest und begann sein letztes Gebet zu beten. Es war ein Gebet, dass er selbst gedichtet und auswendig gelernt hatte, nur für den Fall, dass er jemals in eine solche Situation geraten sollte. Bevor er es zu sich selbst aufsagen konnte, spürte er einen weiteren scharfen Schmerz durch sein anderes Schienbein fahren.

"_MRRRR_!"

"Bitte töte mich nicht," jammerte er immer noch nicht die Augen öffnend. Er versuchte aus seiner Sitzposition herauszukommen, fiel aber stattdessen auf seinen Rücken und rollte herum. Er versuchte wirklich stark, eines dieser Tiere zu imitieren - er glaubte das waren Stäuße - indem er seinen Kopf in die Erde buddelte. Leider funktionierte das nicht, obwohl er es oft genug versucht hatte. Gilderoy fühlte sich sehr benommen, als er das letzte Mal versuchte, seinen Kopf in den Boden zu graben, um sich vor dem grünäugigen Monster zu verstecken.

Schließlich (nach ungefähr sieben Minuten) gab Gilderoy seine Taktik auf. Nachdem ihm ein wenig zu schwindelig wurde, um seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal zu heben, ging er wieder zum jammern über. Er hatte seine Augen nicht geöffnet, aber nach einiger Zeit spürte er, wie etwas unbeholfen seinen Kopf streichelte.

"NEEEIN," brüllte er und brach in neue Wellen von Schluchzern aus, "alles, nur nicht meine Frisur…."

"Mrrrr?"

"_Bitte_ nicht meine Frisur…."

"Mrrr…."

Nach weiteren Sekunden (drei Minuten) der Stille hörte Gilderoy etwas, das sich nach einem wütenden "Mrrr!" anhörte, während er spürte, wie etwas an seine Schulter schlug.

"Au!"

"MRR!"

Gilderoy erstarrte wieder, er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und seine Schulter brannte immer noch vom wirklich hartem Stoß. Endlich hatte er seinen Atem beruhigt, auch wenn er immer noch zitterte, und hoffte, dass sein Tod schnell und schmerzlos werde. Doch nach einer Weile Nachdenken, wanderten seine Gedanken und er wies empört die Vorstellung, dass das Monster nicht vorsichtig sein würde, während es ihn tötete, sodass es sein schönes Gesicht verunstalten würde, ab. Er sah einfach zu schön aus, dass jemand das tun würde. Sogar ein dummes kleines Monster, das in einer Gasse wohnte und immer wieder "mrrr" rief, würde das erkennen.

Er fühlte und hörte etwas neben sich niederplumpsen, dann hörte er ein leises Schniefen. "_Mrrr_," kam das klägliche Jammern.

Wieder erstarrte Gilderoy. War das das Ritual, das durchgeführt wurde bevor man gegessen wurde? Er blieb still und überlegte, was dieses Schniefen zu bedeuten hatte, er bemerkte nicht, das er nach einiger Zeit eingeschlafen war. Er wachte auf und fand, dass das Schniefende Geräusch aufgehört hatte, aber er spürte immer noch etwas in seiner Nähe, das sich unruhig bewegte.

Er sammelte den letzten Rest Mut, den er noch hatte. Egal, ob da ein Monster war oder nicht, es dauerte einfach zu lange, gegessen zu werden. Er öffnete seine Augen und drehte sich sehr vorsichtig herum.

Zu seiner vollkommenden Verblüffung fand Gildory nicht, dass er in die Augen eines Monsters schaute, sondern einen kleinen Jungen, der mit einer sichtlich frustrierten Miene neben ihn saß. Seine Hände waren hinter seinen Rücken gebunden, die Füße wurden mit einem dicken Strick zusammengehalten und sein Mund wurde mit einem Streifen schwarzen Stoffes fest zugehalten.

Bei näherer Betrachtung war Gilderoy wirklich entsetzt, als er herausfand, wie wertvoll dieser Stoff war, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand solch gutes Material für einen Zauberermantel zum Knebeln einer Person verschwenden könnte. Der Stoff eignete sich viel besser als Ausfütterung eines Aora-Design Mantels -

"Mrr!"

Ach ja, das Kind. Gilderoy stand zitternd auf und knotete die Fesseln des Kindes auf."Danke," sagte der kleine Junge höflich, seine grünen Augen scheinten voll Dankbarkeit zu Gilderoy auf. Auf einmal war er etwas verlegen, "Äh… 'tschuldige, wenn ich dich erschrocken habe…."

"Das sollte dir wirklich leid tun." sagte Gilderoy empört zum Kind, "Meine Frisur ist zerstört und ich bin vollkommen dreckig geworden. Und das nur wegen dir!"

"Tschuldige," sagte das Kind unterwürfig. Es wurde für eine Weile still, bevor sich die dreckigen Wangen des Kindes röteten, und es sich leicht auf die Lippen biss um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Was ist?" fragte Gilderoy irritiert, während er versuchte, seine Haare zu glätten.

Der kleine Junge kicherte unmerklich. "Du bist lustig." Bei Gilderoys verwirrten Blick grinste er auf eine blöde Weise und imitierte Gilderoys früheren panischen Tonfall, " 'Neiiin... alles, nur nicht meine Frisur…._Bitte_ nicht meine Frisur….' "

Gilderoy starrte das Kind ungläubig an, bevor er herzlich lachte, "Ich weiß, Ich weiß," sagte er, und klang dabei so, als wäre er stolz auf sich sebst. "Es war _wirklich_ sehr mutig von mir, meine Frisur zu verteidigen, nicht?"

Jetzt lachte Gilderoy, als der kleine Junge ihn mit einen verwirrten Ausdruck ansah. Das Kind fand nicht wirklich irgendetwas, was der Mann getan hat, mutig. Eher wurde er immer überzeugter, dass er einer dieser verrückten Leute war, über die sich Onkel Vernon immer so aufgeregt hatte.

"So!" sagte Gilderoy, sobald er fertig war, sich selbst wegen seines wahren Mutes zu gratulieren. "Wohin geht's mein Kind?"

"Ähm," antwortete das Kind sehr unsicher, während es an den Ärmeln seines abgetragenen Pullovers fummelte. "Ich weiß nicht…."

"Bitte?"

"Mein neuer Babysitter kam, um mich abzuholen," sagte der Junge, seine großen Augen schauten hoch.

"Und dann?" hinterfragte Gilderoy, als der Junge nicht fortfuhr.

"Umm, er brachte mich hier her und sagte... er sagte..."

"Ja?"

"Ich wurde entführt. Und ich werde dem schlimmsten dunklen Lord aller Zeiten geopfert" sagte der kleine Junge.

"Oh. Gut dann." Gilderoy nahm die ganzen Informationen auf, und achtete darauf, dass er ein betroffenes Gesicht machte, als er der Geschichte des armen kleinen Jungens zuhörte. Als der Junge fertig war, und er die Geschehnisse nachvollzogen hatte, nickte er ein paar mal, bevor er aufstand, und sich den Staub abwischte. "Nun, das ist schrecklich traurig, mein Junge. Ich hoffe, du findest den Weg zurück." Er begann, die Gasse hinunter zum Apparationspunkt zu laufen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte eine Stunde Erholungsschlaf verloren! Und all der Schmutz, er würde Stunden brauchen, um ihn abzukriegen...

Er hörte das Geräusch von leise trappelnden Füßen, eine kleine Hand griff nach seinen marineblauen Mantel. "Um, Mister... Ich kenn den Weg nach Hause nicht. Kann ich mit dir gehen, bis ich ihn finde?"

Gilderoy hielt gedankenversunken an. Ein Kind zu beherbergen, würde weniger Zeit für ihn bedeuten. Es würde bedeuten, auf ein Kind aufzupassen. Allein der Gedanke daran drehte ihm den Magen um. Er hatte schreckliche Angst.

Aber... ein armes verlorenes Kind aufnehmen, das taten doch Helden, oder? Es zeigte, dass sie dankvoll und sympatisch und sorgevoll waren. Eigenschaften, von denen Frauen schwärmten. Qualitäten, die jeder gute Gentleman hatte.

"Ich werde brav sein, das schwöre ich!"

Diese großen grünen Augen bohrten sich durch ihn.

Gilderoy seufzte.

I

**Das grünäugige Monster**

I

**II**

I

**end**

Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews an

**Aldavinur**: Danke

**Anne-Julia-Shirley**: Sirius' Suche nach Harry wird auch noch bald kommen! Sich-schon-drauf-freue

**Insa Black **Danke

**ShadeFleece**: Danke

Danke

Gruß

Frodo


	4. Dämon und Drache

**Story Zeitleiste  
**Kapitel I passiert am Morgen an dem das Ministerium entdeckt, dass Harry verschwunden ist (Halloween/ Tag Nummer 1).  
Kapitel II ist am selben Tag wie Kapitel I, aber ein paar Stunden danach (Halloween/ Tag 1).  
Kapitel III die Nacht, nachdem das Ministerium entdeckt, dass Harry verschwunden ist.(Halloween Nacht/ Tag 1).  
**Kapitel IV** ist auch in der Nacht in der Harry vermisst wird, aber eine Stunde oder so nach Kapitel III (Halloween Nacht/ Tag 1)

I

**Hide and Seek**

I

**Kapitel IV**

I

**Dämon und Drache**

I

Die Hauselfe hielt die Roben vor ihm, ihre Nase berührte den Boden während sie sich verbeugte. Lucius Malfoy nahm sie ihr ab. Er bemerkte kaum das Zittern, welches er sogar durch die dicken Schichten Dreck und Lumpen spüren konnte. Er winkte sie ab und beobachtete mit Abscheu wie die Elfe davonhuschte.

Lucius legte die Roben an und beobachtete sich im Spiegel. _Vorzüglich _Und wirklich, er sah vorzüglich aus, erhaben und mächtig. Solche Eindrücke machte nur gute Kleidung. Dann wiederum, dachte er verächtlich, nicht einmal gute Kliedung konnte aus Arthur Weasley einen vernünftigen Zauberer machen.

Vorsichtig schloss er das große Tor hinter ihm und ging durch die Hallen seines Herrenhauses. Er genoß das rhythmische Klicken, das die Sohlen seiner weichledernden Schuhe machten, wenn sie den Boden berührten. Narcissa hatte dieses Mal besonders gut ausgewählt. Er wollte sich daran erinnern, sie das wissen zu lassen. Er ging die in sich gedrehte Treppe hinab und trat in das reich geschmückte Esszimmer hinein. Er sah seine Frau, die sich gesetzt hatte und die Morgenpost öffnete.

"Irgendetwas wichtiges?" fragte er und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Killer, den Falken, den sein Sohn so freiheraus benannt hatte. Narcissa überreichte ihm wortlos den _Tagespropheten._

_'JUNGE-DER-LEBTE UNAUFFINDBAR'_ hieß die Schlagzeile. Lucius hob eine elegante Augenbraue und setzte sich neben Narcissa um weiterzulesen.

_Der Amtsgewalt wurde diesen Morgen berichtet, dass Harry James Potter (Alter 4Jahre) gekidnapt wurde, berichtete Rita Kimmkorn, _Daily Prophet_ Korrespondentin. _

_Harry Potter wurde von seinen Muggelverwandten im Alter von einem Jahr aufgenommen, nachdem die verheerende Attacke auf seine Familie in Godrics Hollow geschehen ist. Da er der einzige Überlebende und der Zerstörer des dunklen Lordes war, waren mehr als genug Familien mit gutem Ansehen willig, den Jungen aufzunehmen. Albus Dumbledore, heutiger Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei, wurde die Sicherheit des Jungen überlassen und übergab ihn seiner Muggle-Tante und Onkel Petunia und Vernon Dursley, die in einer sicheren Ortschaft wohnen, die außer für den Minister, hochgestellte Auroren und Dumbledore selbst unbetretbar war._

_Albus Dumbledore ist ein respektables Mitglied der Gesellschaft sowie Mitglied des Zauberergamot und hat einen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse. Wie auch immer, man sollte die Weisheit in seiner Wahl des Fürsorgeberechtigten in Frage stellen. Eine Hexe, die zum jetztigen Zeitpunkt anonym bleiben möchte erzählte dem Tagespropheten, "Nur vor ein paar Tagen war ich in London einkaufen gegangen, um eine Kopie von 'Haushaltsplagegeister' bei Gilderoy Lockhart zu ergattern. Da sah ich einen Jungen, der eine seltsame Narbe hatte, und dachte zu meiner Freude, dass es der Junge-der-lebte sein könnte. Ich folgte ihm, aber dann nahm ein dicker unfreundlicher Mann - sein Onkel - ihn beim Arm und rauschte mit ihm davon. Er war schrecklich gemein zu den Jungen, beschimpfte ihn und sagte ihn, dass er wertlos sei, dass er besser ersoffen wäre, als dass er ihm Ärger bereiten sollte. Es war einfach ungeheuerlich, kein vernünftiger Erwachsener sollte so mit einem Kind reden."_

_So weit es den Tagespropheten Korrespondenten betrifft sollte Harry Potter aus dem Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels gelassen werden. Weiterhin sollte das Ministerium schauen, wie und warum Potter aus den Schutz seines Zuhauses entkommen ist. Ist er weggelaufen? Oder haben ihn seine Verwandten aus dem Haus verwiesen? Der Zusammenhang, dass Potter am Haloween Tag verschwand, dem dritten Jahrestag des Todes seiner Eltern und dem Verschwinden von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, weist auf eine Entführung bei ehemaligen Todessern, die das Ministerium nach der Schreckensherrschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wer nicht nicht erwischte, hin. Auf Dumbledore warten viele Fragen. Er war derjenige, dem die Sicherheit des Jungen anvertraut wurde. Er sollte besser die Antworten parat haben. _

Lucius' Augenbraue stieg nach jeder Neuigkeit höher und höher. Der Potter-Junge wurde also zu einem gewissen Grad missbraucht? Faszinierend, wirklich faszinierend...

"Er tut mir ein wenig leid," sagte Narcissa schroff, während sie andere Zeitungen durchblätterte, sie sprach sobald sie sah, dass ihr Mann mit dem Lesen feritg war.

"Der Junge?"

"Er ist nur vier Jahre alt."

Lucius schnaubte, dann stand er auf und umarmte seine Frau von hinten. Ihr Haar roch nach Lavender. "Nur vier? Meine Liebe, er besiegte unseren Meister im Alter von einem Jahr. Bei ihm ist mitleid völlig unangebracht."

Sie antwortete nicht. Er seufzte, sie war geschockt. "Wurmschwanz wird ihn hierher bringen. Dann kannst du ihn soviel verhätscheln wie du willst."

"Bevor du ihn tötest." Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf, sie drehte den Kopf zu Lucius und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung, als sie mit ihren Augen in seine schaute. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du ihn tötest, Lucius."

Lucius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn er sich nicht zu einem Diener des dunklen Lordes umformen lässt, haben wir keine andere Alternative."

Narcissa senkte den Kopf und drückte sich an seine Brust. In einem besänftigenden Tonfall sagte sie langsam "Ja, das ist es, was wir wollen. Sei so schnell du kannst zurück. Meine Tante erwartet uns bei ihren Fest heute Nacht in ihrem Haus."

"Draco?"

Lucius spazierte in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und genoss den schönen Anblick des kleinen Jungen. Er war klein, wie jeder vierjährige nunmal war, und er hatte genau dieselben weiß-blonden Haare und graublauen Augen wie sein Vater. Lucius fühlte ein fremdes Gefühl in seinen Herzen aufschwellen und warf es brutal weg, nachdem er realisierte, was es war.

"Ja, Vater?" brabbelte der kleine Junge. Er lag gemütlich in seinem Bett und blätterte durch ein Bilderbuch. Um ihn herum lagen sehr viele Plüschtiere und Spielzeug und der große Raum war voll gefüllt mit kleinen Möbeln und Kinderspielzeug.

"Ich wollte nur mal Hallo sagen," sagte Lucius, und blickte zum Jungen, um zu sehen, ob er irgendwie Probleme hatte. Er sah, dass sein Sohn wie immer fein war und fuhr fort," Ich werde heute Nacht ein paar Freunde treffen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber an, als er aus den Augenwinkel sah, wie sein Sohn das Buch zuklappte und nach ihm warf. Glücklicherweise verfehlte es und fiel gegen den Türrahmen, bevor es auf den Boden plumpste.

"Aber Mutter hat gesagt, du erzählst mir eine Geschichte!" schrie der Junge und rappelte sich auf. Irgendwie gelang es ihm auf der weichen Matratze aufrecht zu bleiben, auch wenn er dabei viele Plüschtiere umwarf. "ICH WILL ABER EINE GESCHICHTE HÖREN!"

Lucius wurde daran erinnert, warum er Narcissa so verehrte. Sie war nicht nur eine schöne und mächtige Hexe, sie konnte mit Draco mit einfachster Leichtigkeit umgehen.

"Nun gut," sagte er steif. Auf der Stelle beruhigte sich das Kind und saß geduldig, um die Geschichte zu hören. Lucius setzte sich zögerlich neben ihn aufs Bett, und Draco krabbelte in seinen Schoß. Nicht wirklich wissend, was er daraufhin tun sollte, erlaubte er es und entschied sich, ihn leicht zu umarmen. "Was für eine Geschichte möchtest du hören?"

Draco schaute mit einem ernsten Blick zu ihm hinauf. - _Oh nein, das tust du nicht_, dachte Lucius und schmetterte das aufkommende Gefühl nieder, das Narcissa Väterliche Liebe nannte, er selbst fühlte sich eher wie ein Trottel. "Vater, ich will die Geschichte vom Jungen-der-lebte hören!"

Ein Schweigen folgte diesen Worten. Lucius starrte seinen Sohn mit nicht wenig Unglauben an. Er brauchte ein paar Momente, um sich zu sammeln und nach Narcissa zu rufen. Seine Frau runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihn so hilflos sah. "Was ist los, Liebster?"

Sich von Draco wegdrehend, der nun uninteressiert mit den Ärmeln der Robe seines Vaters spielte, fauchte er Narcissa an, "Hast du diese dumme Idee in seinen Kopf gepflanzt?"

Sie war völlig verwirrt, da sie nicht wusste wovon er sprach.

"Er möchte die Geschichte vom Jungen der lebte hören," flüsterte er.

Narcissa blinzelte, überlegte, blinzelte dann wieder, bevor sie uncharakteristisch mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich denke, du musst ihm dann halt die Geschichte erzählen." sie warf ihr Haar über ihre Schulter als sich zum Weggehen wandten und Lucius hörte, wie sich ihre Tritte entfernten.

Dann wandte er sich seinem Sohn zu und beobachtete das Kind aufmerksam. Für Lucius war Draco ein Mysterium. Als ein Mann, der sich nicht an seine eigene Kindheit erinnern konnte, wusste er nicht, was er von seinem Sohn erwarten sollte - und er hasste das wirklich. "Draco?"

"Wirst du nun die Geschichte erzählen?" Draco schaute mit solchen vertrauenserweckenden grauen Augen zu ihm auf...

_Neiiiiiiiiiiin_, schrie Lucius innere Stimme, als das Gefühl väterlicher Liebe ihn schlussendlich überwältigte. "Ja, ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen, Draco." Er holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen, "Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge namens Harry Potter. Er war ein böser, verschlagener, kleiner Junge und als der dunkle Lord - der Gute, Draco, du weißt schon - kam, um seine genauso bösen verschlagenen Eltern wegzutun, lebte Harry Potter durch seine Boshaftigkeit und zerstörte den dunklen Lord. All die anderen bösen verschlagenen Leute in der magischen Welt machten ihn zu ihren Helden. Und die guten Leute - wie wir, du weißt ja, - sie müssen warten, bis der dunkle Lord wiederkommt und die Welt vom bösen Harry Potter und seinen bösen Anhängern zu befreien."

Draco war nach dieser kurzen Erzählung sehr still und lehnte seinen kleinen Kopf gegen seinen Vater. Er rutschte nervös hin und her und schaute auf in die Augen seines Vaters, bevor er sagte, "Das war wirklich doof, Vater. Kannst du das nicht richtig erzählen?"

Lucius spürte, wie seine Frustation wuchs. Warum konnte Draco nicht so dumm und naiv wie die anderen Kinder sein, so dass er jetzt gehen und Wurmschwanz treffen könnte. "Das war 'richtig', Draco."

Draco warff ihm einen verdächtifgen Blick zu. "Und warum wird der dunkle Lord 'der dunkle Lord' genannt, wenn er doch der Gute ist?"

"Mißverständnis." warf Lucius den Zweifel weg und klang für den kleinen Draco sehr sachlich.

"Warum ist Harry Potter so berühmt, wenn er ein böser Junge ist?" schoss es aus Draco heraus.

"Er hätte sterben sollen," erklärte Lucius. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig. "In jedem Falle, Draco, der Junge sollte jetzt tot sein, aber er ist es nicht, und ist noch nie zuvor passiert. Deswegen ist er berühmt."

"Ohhh," Draco nickte einsichtig, "Ich sehe."

Lucius schnaubte wieder leicht. - Zurück, sage ich - dachte er, als er wieder dieses dumme Gefühl bekam. "Nun, Draco, ich sollte wirklich losgehen. Ich kann nicht noch später kommen, als ich sowieso schon - "

"NEIIIIIIIIIN!" schrie Draco und warf sich soschnell um den Hals seines Vaters, dass Lucius kaum noch atmen konnte. "Nimm mich mit!"

"Nein, Draco," sagte Lucius und versuchte, seinen Sohn von sich loszukletten. Aber es funktionierte nicht, weil Draco einfach nur seinen Griff verstärkte und Lucius irgendwann einfach keine Luft mehr bekam.

"Neiiiiin!"

Lucius schob sich schlecht gelaunt zwischen die Menschenmassen im Eberkopf, während er Draco an der Hand nahm. Er suchte nach einem Zeichen von Wurmschwanz. "Komm mit, Draco."

Draco folgte seinem Vater pflichtbewusst und schaute sich mit großen Augen um. Er war hier nie zuvor gewesen, bemerkte Lucius, als er seinen Sohn beobachtete. Sein Kopf drehte sich mit jeden Schritt in alle Richtung und war viel zu beschäftigt, sich umzuschauen. Er fiel mehr als einmal beinahe hin. Lucius fühlte sich schuldig, dass er das nicht zuvor bemerkt hatte und bückte sich, um Draco aufzuheben. Der Junge umarmte sofort seinen Hals und lies nicht mehr los. Sein Kinn ruhte auf der Schulter seines Vaters, still beobachtete er von der erhöhten Position seine Umgebung.

Eine Figur mit einem weiß-pinken Hut auf dem Kopf winkte Lucius zu sich herüber. Lucius machte ein böses Gesicht, bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und Draco in seinen Schoß sinken lies. "Du bist mitleidserregend ärmlich, Wurmschwanz."

"E-entschuldifgung" sagte die Figur unterwürfig. "Die Familie, bei der ich b..bleibe, hat nicht viel Geld, ich kann mir nur d-das hier leisten..."

"Dann mach es schnell," schnauzte Lucius. "Ich möchte meinen Sohn und mich nicht länger als nötig den Geruch dieses Ortes aussetzen. Wo ist der Junge?"

´Wurmschwanz schauderte bei Lucius' Tonfall. "I-ich hab ihn vor ein paar Minuten in einer Gasse gelassen...Es ist ganz nah. Würdest du einen Drink mögen, bevor du gehst?"

"Nein." sagte Lucius kalt´und sttand auf, Draco in seinen Armen. "Führ mich zu ihm."

Wormtail stolperte als er aufstand, und hielt den rosa Hut auf seinen Kopf. Er führte Lucius aus den Eberkopf hinaus. Lucius hielt Draco fester als dieser in der kühlen Nachtluft fror und folgte dem hartnäckigen Animagus.

"Vater, wo gehen wir hin?" kam Dracos kleine Stimme. Er hatte beobachtet, wie die Lichter Hogsmeads verblassten, als sie tiefer und tiefer in die dunklen Gassen eindrangen.

"Wir werden jemanden abholen, Draco," sagte Lucius unbeschwert, "Der Junge-der-lebte wird kommen und einige Zeit bei uns bleiben."

Draco war überwältigt, "Wirklich?" fragte er aufgeregt. "Kann er in meinen Zimmer bleiben? Ich werde auch mein Spielzeug mit ihm teilen, das verspreche ich."

"Wir werden sehen, Draco." sagte Lucius mit strenger Stimme. Er merkte ein wenig, dass sein Sohn warscheinlich die ganze Zeit im Gutshaus sehr allein sein müsste. Er sollte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu Wurmschwanz, der, wie er bemerkte, etwas verwirrt dreinblickte, auch wenn er im Moment sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. "Was ist los, Wurmschwanz?" fragte er im Befehlston.

Die jetzt zitternde Figur drehte sich um und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "I-i-ich hab ihn i-ihn h-hier fgelassen...E-er w-war gefesselt, - hätte nicht f-f-fliehen können..."

Lucius erstarrte. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft bevor er sprach. "Du willst mir also sagen," zischte er, "dass du den Jungen-der-lebte verloren hast?"

Als Antwort wimmerte Wurmschwanz jämerlich.

"Finde ihn!" brüllte Lucius den zurückschreckenden Mann an. "Finde ihn und bringe ihn direkt zu mir, oder ich werde kommen und das beenden, was deine ehemaligen Freunde schon vor Jahren getan haben sollten!" Lucius Malfoy schnallte den Mantel um sich selbst und Draco und apparierte wütentbrannt zurück zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys.

**Dämon und Drache**

I

**II**

I

**end**


End file.
